


Jam Stained Hands

by goldleaves



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldleaves/pseuds/goldleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Very first time that Eomer met Theodred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Stained Hands

Running through the halls of Aldburg, Eomer was sure that there was nothing better than eating jam in the spring. There was nothing better than tasting something sweet after many months of plain foods, as was normal during the winter, and there was nothing better than the faces his parents would pull after they discovered him, face covered in the red, sticky, substance.

Giggling, he ran around a corner, away from the nursemaids who followed his sticky footsteps wearily, and ran straight into the tall figure of a man that he had not expected. Crashing to the ground, Eomer grazed his hand on one of the tiles and though he knew that he was a boy, and that of course boys did not cry when they hurt, he felt tears well up in his eyes, and he quickly moved his sticky hands to brush them away before the stranger saw them.

However, the man placed a gentle hand on his wrist, and moved it away before brushing the tears from his eyes with his own sleeve,

"Hello, little one ... what is your name?" the kind man asked, and Eomer felt immediately safe in his presence,

"Eomer"

"Well then Eomer, let's get you cleaned up" gently he picked up the three year old and carried him past the watching nurse-maids with a nod, "I am Theodred, it is good to see you cousin"

And despite the many years between their ages, Eomer liked his cousin as a friend, and they were as close as brother. And even many years after - when Theodred died too early in life, Eomer remembered the time when he first met his cousin, when he was merely a child with Jam-stained hands.


End file.
